


Der Morgen Danach (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn Rei nicht gekuschelt werden will, dann soll sie eben nicht so kuschlig sein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Morgen Danach (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetWolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672408) by [JetWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetWolf/pseuds/JetWolf). 



> Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Das sollte niemanden überraschen. Ich erzähle einfach nur Geschichten, die sich manchmal verzweifelt aus meinem Kopf heraus kämpfen.
> 
> Anmerkungen: Ich war dabei, Folge 105 zu livebloggen und sagte was zu der Übernachtungsszene. sailorsinmyheart sagte "Stell dir vor, Minako liegt im Bett neben Rei und am nächsten Morgen wacht Rei auf und stellt fest, dass sie von Minako gekuschelt wird. Das wär doch mal eine Szene. Und jetzt muss Jet Wolf das für mich schreiben. Machst du doch, oder, Jet Wolf?" Und ups, rat mal was passiert ist. Außerdem sollte ich wahrscheinlich nicht um 2 Uhr Nachts Fics schreiben, nachdem ich fast 24 Stunden nicht geschlafen hab.
> 
> (5. Februar 2013)

Alles war warm. Warm und weich. Und irgendwie unfassbar gemütlich. Bewusstsein begann, sich in den Vordergrund zu drängeln. Rei strampelte es grimmig weg. Sie war im besten Fall kein Morgenmensch und das, obwohl sie üblicherweise bei Morgengrauen auf war, um vor der Schule die erste Runde der notwendigen Arbeiten im Schrein zu erledigen.

War heute Schule? Gab es Arbeiten zu erledigen?

Eine kurze Prüfung ihrer internen Uhr beantwortete beide Fragen mit "nein" und das reichte ihr. Reis Seufzer war tief und zufrieden und sie kuschelte sich zurück in ihr Kissen. Ihre Decken hatten sich irgendwie hinter ihr zusammen geknüllt, aber das warme Bündel diente ihr als Stütze, also ließ sie sie wo sie waren. Rei schlief nicht gerade ruhig, deswegen war es nichts Neues für sie, aufzuwachen und zu merken, dass die Decken sie nur noch halb bedeckten. Allerdings waren sie noch nie derart fest hinter ihr zusammen gepackt gewesen. Seltsam.

Aber bequem, also auch egal.

Rei rutschte hin und her und versuchte, den Schlaf wieder einzufangen, aber ihr Gehirn stupste sie ständig an und lenkte sie ab von ihrer wichtigen Tätigkeit der völligen Bewusstlosigkeit ab. Blödes Hirn. Konnte sie nicht einfach in Frieden umarmt werden?

Hmpf. Anscheinend nicht. 

Unartikuliertes, aber hartnäckiges Kribbeln schwebte weiter um alle von Reis vielen Kanten herum. Es fühlte sich an, als kündige sich ein Vision an, was selten gute Neuigkeiten für irgendwen brachte.

Moment, umarmt?

Details begannen sich herauszuheben.

Furchtbare, schreckliche Details.

Dieses Gewicht um ihre Mitte herum. Viel zu schwer, um eine Decke zu sein. Außerdem drückten Decken nicht. War das ein Drücken? Rei wartete einen Moment. Es passierte wieder. Drücken bestätigt.

Das zusätzliche Bein musste ihr über Nacht gewachsen sein. Denn, okay, ja, das war definitiv ihr eigener Fuß. Und über das Bein, das an dem Fuß hing, hing ohne Frage etwas. Dann war hier ihr anderer Fuß und meldete sich zum Dienst. Obwohl sie die Antwort fürchtete, aber weil sie entschlossen war, genaueres herauszufinden, schickte sie diesen Fuß auf eine Aufklärungsmission. Er musste nicht weit gehen. Schlussfolgerung: Dritter Fuß.

Oh und okay, dann ist das wohl kein Luftzug an ihrem Nacken.

Sondern Atem.

Ein Schrei fuhr aus Reis Hals und sie schoss hoch, wobei sie fast über das verworrene Durcheinander aus Gliedmaßen stolperte, das sie geworden war.

Dieser Ausbruch hatte verschiedene Folgen.

Usagi reagierte als erste, was eine Wette war, die Rei verloren hätte, wenn dies eine Situation gewesen wäre, auf die sie jemals im Entferntesten gewettet hätte. Im selben Moment, in dem Rei anfing zu schreien, war Usagi 100%ig wach, 100%ig verwirrt und 100%ig am schreien, wobei sie Reis Tonlage mit einer Präzision traf, die jeden Chor stolz gemacht hätte. Ihre Augen hatten ungefähr die Größe von Satellitenschüsseln angenommen und starrten alles und jeden in ihrer Umgebung mit völliger Verständnislosigkeit an. Ihr Schreien ließ keine Sekunde nach. Usagi war an diesem Tage mit dem Tagesziel Schreien erwacht und sie war voll und ganz engagiert.

Aus der Küche kam ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von einer Reihe Flüche, die den ältesten Seebären der Geschichte nötigen würden, um Mäßigung zu bitten. Makotos Koch-Zen war gestört worden. Wenn nicht jemand kurz davor stand zu sterben, dann würde sich das bald ändern.

Ami erschrak sich dermaßen, dass sie die Seite in dem Buch verlor, das sie gerade las. Ein paar Sekunden voller Anspannung vergingen, aber sie fand ihre Stelle schnell wieder. Alles war gut.

Aber noch eine weitere Person galt es zu berücksichtigen und diese Person zog nur eine Schnute und sagte: "Du hast mich geweckt." Dies war, alles in allem, nicht gerade die weiseste Bußetat.

"MINAKO!" fauchte Rei, was klang, als wollte sie aus dem Namen einen ausgewachsenen Fluch machen. Und das könnte sie wahrscheinlich. Die Leute hatten seit Jahren gesagt, dass sie verfluchen konnte, und bei den Kami, es war Zeit zu beweisen, dass jeder Einzelne richtig lag.

Minako streckte nur eine Hand aus. "Komm zurück ins Bett."

Rei schrie ein weiteres Mal. Usagi, die einige barmherzige Sekunden lang Stille bewahrt hatte, beantwortete den Ruf und lieh Rei ihre Stimme. Diesmal war es jedoch schwach und verwirrt. Weniger "AAAAAAHHH!" als eher "aaahh?" Aber der Wille zur Unterstützung war da und ein Teil von Usagi war stolz auf ihre Teamarbeit.

"Na WAS denn?" sagte Minako, plumpste auf den Rücken und spreizte die Arme, womit sie Anspruch auf sowohl ihre eigene als auch Reis Schlaffläche erhob. "Wenn du nicht kuscheln willst, dann hättest du halt nicht so kuschlig sein sollen."

Von der Tür kam ein ersticktes Lachen. Makoto hatte den Raum in Erwartung abgetrennter Körperteile und Blut an der Decke betreten. Was durchaus noch passieren konnte. Aber erstmal stand Die Rei und Minako Comedy Stunde auf dem Programm und verdammt, wenn das mal nicht eine von Makos Lieblingsshows war.

Rei preschte vor und plusterte sich auf wie eine Wüstenechse. (Minako dachte ernsthaft, dass Reis Haare auf das zweifache Volumen anschwollen und war fasziniert.) "Ich. Bin nicht. KUSCHLIG!" spuckte sie hervor.

Minako legte den Kopf schief, was völlig unnötig war, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie lag. Sie spähte hoch zu Rei, die sich über ihr auftürmte und so hörbar atmete, dass sie klang wie eine Hebamme beim Atemtechnikkurs. "Ich hab mehrere Stunden Kuscheln mit dir vorzuweisen, die das Gegenteil belegen."

Rei trat nach ihrem Kissen - ja, das Kissen war es, auf das sie gezielt hatte, und nicht etwa dieser blöde blonde Blödkopf voller Blödheit - und lächelte, als es mitten in Minakos Gesicht landete. Triumphierend warf Rei ihre Mähne über die Schulter und stolzierte aus dem Zimmer. Es war ein Siegesmarsch. Denn sie hatte gewonnen. Oh ja. Niemand würde jemals etwas anderes behaupten. Oder von diesem Tag sprechen. Jemals.

"Ich glaub, du hast meine Nase verletzt!" sagte Minako von irgendwo unter dem Kissen. Sie krabbelte auf die Füße und kraxelte Rei hinterher. "Krieg ich einen Kuss drauf, damit's wieder gut wird?"

Dem Klang nach zu urteilen gab es irgendwo weiteres Geschrei, aber dieses irgendwo war nicht hier, also fanden sich Usagi und Mako bei Ami ein, die weiter zufrieden in ihrem Buch las.

Mako lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Irgendwann wird Minako es noch zu weit treiben."

"Das sollte man meinen, aber wir treiben es jetzt schon ganz schön bunt und sind noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen", antwortete Usagi. Als Mako eine Augenbraue hob, fügte sie hinzu: "Wir gleichen regelmäßig unsere Notizen ab. Ist unser Lieblingsprojekt."

Mako nickte und öffnete den Mund zu einem stummen "ahhh".

"Das Kuscheln hätte ich aber schon gerne gesehen." Usagi schaute an die Stelle, wo das heutige Drama seinen Anfang genommen hatte und seufzte wehmütig. "Es klang jedenfalls echt süß."

"War es auch", stimmte Ami zu und beförderte aus dem Nichts ein Handy hervor. Ohne von ihrem Buch hoch zu schauen legte sie das Handy auf den Tisch und drehte es Richtung Usagi. "Schaut euch die Bilder an."

Usagi und Mako tauschten einen Blick aus, der eine ganze Viertelsekunde dauerte, bevor Usagi sich auf das Handy stürzte, als wäre es ein Leprechaun, der jede Sekunde verschwinden und all seine wundervollen Schätze mit sich nehmen könnte. Mako fiel fast über Ami, als sie heran eilte, um über Usagis Schulter blicken zu können.

Das erste Bild zeigte dann auch tatsächlich Rei und Minako, die mit etwas beschäftigt waren, was man nur als "Kuscheln" bezeichnen konnte. Sie waren beide in ihrer eigenen Welt und im Schlaf hatte Minako sich um Rei herum gewickelt, so dass es aussah wie das Bild eines jungen Faultiers und eines Teddybären. Rei für ihren Teil lag ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das so zufrieden schien, dass sie fast aussah wie Die Gute Rei aus einem Paralleluniversum.

Mako und Usagi stießen gleichzeitig ein schrillen Laut aus, der am besten beschrieben werden kann als "oh!"

Während Usagi weiter das Bild anhimmelte und sich fragte, ob sie es irgendwie auf Portemonnaie-Größe ausdrucken könnte, so dass sie es jeden Tag für immer bei sich würde haben können, wandte Mako den Blick zu Ami. Ami, die kein einziges Mal von ihrem Fachbuch hochgeschaut hatte.

"Warum hast du das überhaupt geschossen?" fragte Mako.

"Warum denn NICHT?" antwortete Usagi und zoomte größer, um jedes einzelne niedliche Pixel vernünftig verdauen zu können.

Ami las weiter. "Minako hat mich darum gebeten. Sie hat mir eine Woche ungestörter Lernzeit versprochen, wenn ich ein gutes Bild hinkriege."

Usagi und Mako starrten Ami mit offenen Mündern an, das Foto kurzzeitig vergessen. Ami warf ihnen ein Blick zu und sah zum ersten Mal zu ihnen hoch. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb neutral.

"Ich werde euch durch die Zulassungsprüfungen zur Oberschule bringen, und wenn ihr euch dafür gegenseitig ermorden müsst."


End file.
